My Top 11 Favorite Anime Openings
by Talisman975
Summary: Anime openings are known for being extremely good, so I'm going one step beyond to show my favorite openings out there! By the way, this is my opinion so no flaming or trolling please.


Ah, anime. If there's one thing I love about it is the openings.  
>I'm pretty sure that anyone who watches anime would agree that unlike other shows, anime has openings that are usually extremely awesome at best.<br>Which is why I'm counting down my Top 11 Favorite Anime Openings. Why Top 11? If you know Nostalgia Critic, then I don't need to explain.

Start in 3...

2...

1...

#11

Ouran High School Host Club: Sakura Kiss

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!  
>As soon as you hear the opening lyrics, you'll be humming this song for the rest of the day! Even though this anime last only 13 episodes, it's opening number will still leave an impact. Again, the reason why I put this so low, while this song is very catchy, the visuals are...not so good. (Seriously, the whole opening looks like it was made by Photoshop).<p>

#10

Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal: Moon Pride

I think pretty much EVERYTHING about Sailor Moon Crystal is better than the original.  
>The animation is better, the characters are better, even the opening is better. And this opening shows it. But the reason I put this so low on the list is because while the song itself is extremely catchy, there others WAY more catchier.<p>

#9

Angel Beats: My Soul, Your Beats!

I'll admit, I never saw Angel Beats. And there will be other openings from anime that I never saw. But I will give credit when credit is due, and this is defiantly one of the most soothing songs I've ever heard, especially in the beginning and end of the opening.

#8

Attack On Titan: Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen

You all knew this was coming!  
>Again, I never saw Attack On Titan and I'm not interested in watching it, but HOLY CRAP THIS SONG!<br>I swear, this opening is like "Let it Go"; you hear it once, it becomes your favorite song EVER. EVERYONE who loves AOT loves the opening just as much.

#7

Heaven's Lost Property/Forte

Heaven's Lost Property is a guilty pleasure for me, I love everything about it. And I always looked forward to watch the two seasons again and again. If there was one thing I always looked forward to was the opening songs. I loved BOTH Heaven's Lost property and Heaven's Lost Property Forte. They are catchy, beautiful to look and listen, and they are a BLAST to watch just like the anime.

#6

One Piece 4kids Rap

Is it bad that I still likes this song?  
>This was back when One Piece first aired on Toonami. And even though I never liked One Piece to begin with, I fell in love with its very first opening number. And OMG, I still don't know why people hate this song, it always gets me hyped when I was as a kid. (Also the only thing I liked from One Piece). To this day, it remains as one of my favorite childhood theme songs. *Avoids weapons from One Piece fans*<p>

#5

Code Geass R2 Opening 2: World's End

The interesting thing is, I first heard this song on another anime opening countdown. It was very high up on the list (Spoilers: It's number 2) and you can see why. I do plan on seeing Code Geass in the future (if I can find it). I also see why many fans love this opening so much; it has that great wave of nostalgia that reminds you of why this anime is so great and why you love watching it in the first place. Especially at the part where all the characters go by. You really feel every bit of nostalgia.

#4

Fairy Tail Opening 15: Masayume Chasing

I love Fairy Tail.  
>Watched every episode up to Episode 48. (Thanks Netflix *sarcasm*)<br>Still doesn't mean I won't listen to the rest of the openings and by far, this and another one coming up are the best.

#3

Soul Eater Opening 1: Resonance

Oh...  
>My...<br>Gosh...  
>I freaking LOVE THIS OPENING! Almost as much as I love Soul Eater.<br>Every time you hear this song, it just makes you want bob your head to the music. Speaking of which, the music goes extremely well with the animation. MY GOD, the animation. Everything is always moving, something is always happening, it's like a sugar rush!

#2

Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood 1-5

1. Again  
>2. Hologram<br>3. Golden Time Lover  
>4. Period<br>5. Rain

Where do I even freaking BEGIN? Fullmetal Alchemist is my first and one of my favorite manga/anime ever. I know I said this already, but I. LITERALLY. LOVE. EVERYTHING. ABOUT. FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD. I love the story, I love the characters, I love the animation, I love the villains, and I seriously love the openings. Each opening has a different style and its own unique way of telling the story and introducing the characters without giving too much away. I mean, I love them all too much to at least tie them all!

Before we go to #1, here are some honorable mentions:

Sailor Moon

If I'm going to have Sailor Moon Crystal on the list, I might as well have the original theme as a mention.

Fullmetal Alchemist opening 1 & 2  
>1. Melissa<br>2. Ready Steady Go!

I prefer Brotherhood over the original mostly because it follows the manga more. But I will give this credit as a mention, as I did loved the first two openings of Fullmetal Alchemist.

Hetalia

As a BIG Hetalia fan, I really wanted to include the themes on the list. I couldn't for two reasons:  
>1. The actual themes are extremely short.<br>2. Both openings are instrumental. If you had noticed, none of the anime openings are instrumental. So I wanted to keep it like that. Sorry, Hetalia.

Now, the moment you've all been wanting for...

My #1 most favorite anime opening of all time is...

...

...

#1

Fairy Tail Opening 16: Strike Back

Three words: BAD. F*CKING. ASS!  
>This opening has EVERYTHING you'd need in a epic anime like Fairy Tail: great animation to go with the music, awesome song, epic fights, WHAT MORE COULD YOU ASK FOR!?<br>Not only that, but the band sounds too much like Linkin Park A.K.A MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE BAND! Anyone that could make a song sound like Linkin Park is OK in my book!

Well, there you have it, my Top 11 Favorite Anime Openings.  
>Do you agree with my list?<br>What's YOUR favorite anime opening?


End file.
